RETIREDIf This Is How You Play Yellow, You Need He
by The Long Name Ending In Cookie
Summary: These are all things I did the first time I played Pokémon Yellow. Very stupid. Very funny. C'mon, you were perfect the first time you played?


21st Century Vulpix presents  
  
IF THIS IS HOW YOU PLAY YELLOW, YOU NEED HELP  
By PinkScyther  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon Yellow, or anything in it... It's not fair! My parents won't let me get ANY Pokémon games! I had to BORROW one! :(  
  
This fic is basically the stuff I learned NOT to do on Pokémon Yellow... the hard way. Opposite to any strategy guide ever written. C'mon, you really did perfectly the first time ya played Yellow?   
  
  
1. Don't go looking for Pokémon to catch as soon as you leave the house. You need Pokéballs.  
  
2. You know how Gary's waiting for you, and he's already caught all those Pokémon? Until you've caught some Pokémon and raised them a bit, don't test how close you can get to him before he notices you.  
  
3. No, the Escape Rope isn't for getting over walls.  
  
4. You DO need the Flash technique before you go into the Rock Tunnel.  
  
5. If you go through the trouble to get the HM Flash, teach it to Pikachu before you store it in the computer.  
  
6. No matter how many times you try, you only get Magikarp with the Old Rod.  
  
7. After you've defeated Lance and you're battling Gary, it's great to use your Onix against his Electric Types. But Rage takes a while to faint them if he has Potions.  
  
8. That Ninetails that won't listen to you may be powerful, and be at a very high level, but it's not gonna listen to ya no matter how important the Gym battle is.  
  
9. Save the game right BEFORE you try to catch a Legendary Bird, not after it's fainted all your Pokémon.  
  
10. When you decide to go looking for that elusive Pidgeotto in Viridian Forest, make sure you have Pokéballs.  
  
11. I have a question now: How did that Caterpie escape from an Ultra Ball?  
  
12. Don't waste time, energy or money. Snorlax learn Body Slam naturally.   
  
13. You can't delete those HM moves that you don't want the Pokémon to have any more.  
  
14. Don't run around like a maniac in the Safari Zone. The timer only times if you're moving.  
  
15. It's so easy to walk around that annoying Trainer in Pewter City Gym. But when you've FINALLY defeated Brock with your Electric/Flying/Normal/Bug Types, don't walk in front of him with your half-dead Pokémon.  
  
16. You know that elusive Onix you've been chasing around for so long? The one that's a higher level than all the other Pokémon in the entire area? Well, Whirlwind isn't the ideal attack to use when you finally have it nearly ready to catch.  
  
17. When you're in the Tower with all the scary Ghost Types, don't be surprised if Pikachu is acting scaredly. Definitely do NOT drop everything and run back to the Pokémon Centre, without saving, to get him/her healed... especially if you're nearly at the top.  
  
18. It's very important to remember the difference between Max Revives and Max Restores, before you stock up on one kind before battling the Elite Four. It's frustrating when you try to heal a Pokémon, only to see that it doesn't work because they're fainted or vice-versa.  
  
19. Don't take that dude seriously when he says Nuggets are useless. DON'T TOSS THEM!!!  
  
20. If a Pokémon's Poisoned, the screen flashes. It's not because you've played too long and the game is melting.  
  
21. Remember when you nickname a Pokémon what Pokémon it is.  
  
22. Remember that Eevee that you've been training that holds a permanent place on your team? Well, when you already have 2 Fire Types, don't evolve it into a Flareon. (that actually wasn't me)  
  
23. That person wants to trade for a Cubone. Pikachu is NOT a Cubone. (Hey, I was tired!)  
  
24. If you're battling a Meowth, use a weak attack until it uses Payday so you can get the coins. But don't get too greedy. If all you're Pokémon are fainted, you don't get the coins.  
  
25. Buying more coins in the Games Corner is a rip-off. Get someone else to play if you suck at slot machines.  
  
26. Oh yeah, and while you're there, after you push the hidden button it does do something.  
  
27. Don't give bait to the Pokémon in the Safari Zone. Sure they'll stay longer but you'll keep missing them.  
  
28. Don't get impatient while your Pokémon are being healed. If you repeatedly tap the button while Nurse Joy's talking you'll end up rehealing the Pokémon.  
  
29. Don't freak out, it says HEAL/CANCEL, not HEAL CANCER. (That was my sister actually. She thought the Pokémon had cancer!)  
  
30. Fire Stones don't evolve Grass Pokémon.  
  
  
Well there it is. 30 things never to do. STOP LAUGHING!!! 


End file.
